Only Exception
by actionslouderthanwords
Summary: Then, he admitted to her, in words out of his mouth, that he loved her. Love was something he vowed never to fall into nor say aloud. She broke the only promise she had to herself; to never fall in love. But he was her only exception as she was his.


**Disclaimer: Yes, of course I'm Dan Schneider. I like to come on here to write what **_**I**_** thought should happen but was obviously overruled by the writers and Jamie Lynn's baby.**

Obviously that was sarcasm. Anyway, enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>Only Exception<p>

There was no denying that she made him feel different. She made him feel what he had never felt from anyone nor ever returned. She made him feel loved. And he loved her back with all his heart. Though he never admitted it to her or anyone else besides himself, she had always known. It was like another sense to her; she seemed to always know what he felt.

Of course, he had this same sense with her. This, he learned, was the reason why she had never said those three words that he figured out she had felt. It was in her eyes. The eyes that refused to shed a tear if anyone was around. Those same hazel eyes bore into his own. The eyes that no matter what happened to him, he could not, and would not, forget. Because he loved her.

At a young age, after another failed marriage each of his parents endured, he refused to love no matter what good it could bring. He only focused on the pain that he had witnessed in his life. He vowed to not fall despite how pretty she might be. But, as with everything else, she had been the only exception.

He knew that she was the only exception and she would be the only one. Despite whoever he came to love later in life, he would never love them the way he loved her. Love has no age, both of them knew that and thus the reason both of them believed, and knew, it was true. Yet, he had a reason to be afraid and so did she.

Her hazel eyes had also witnessed the despair and pain that love brought. She vowed to push people away, though it was in a different way that he did. And as she was to him, he was the only exception.

A feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach when he learned of the news. He had been the first she had told. They never had an actual relationship but they were close and they both loved each other. Words were not needed for them. They had created their own language; a language branched and connected between them. Until the day they die, each would remember that language, no matter the time that has passed.

He had visited her once. It was cold and the weather was horrible. But they embraced it. They embraced the one night they had together in what seemed like forever. Neither he nor she knew the next time they would see each other so they had spent every moment beside the other. Not many words had to be spoken but they had fallen back into sync if only for that one night. He had brought a t-shirt that night, one that she had picked out for him, to commemorate their night.

He wore that shirt in school when it had returned. No one questioned it though, much like he had wanted. She was his secret from them and he was hers. Their friends needn't know of their friendship. This was the one thing that they had kept secret despite that they promised to tell each other everything. They were each other's exception.

Here he stood, in a crowded train station as he checked his watch. He had graduated a week or two ago, the days already blending together for him. He needed to get away from everyone and take a trip to anywhere. There had been a special, buy one round-trip ticket from California to New York and get one free. He shrugged and accepted it gratefully, intending on giving it to someone else in need to get away.

A whistle was heard throughout the train station. He glanced around, watching the doors to a train closed and loved ones waved to the windows, barely able to make out the faces behind them. The hustling and bustling of the people around him did not affect him. He mind was clear and his focus was to wait for his train and nothing else. Not a thought was to pass his mind, he told himself, or else he would have second thoughts and never go through with this spontaneous plan. Of course, she entered his mind; she was the only exception.

He tried to think of what she looked like now. Had her hair changed? Did she grow taller or more ample? Did she still care about him? The last question echoed in his head. She still cared about him, he told himself. He was not being cocky but just stating something he knew. And he still cared about her. His eyes wandered the train station once more before landing on a figure not far away.

Her curls were not as big before and her blonde highlights were replaced with a light brown. She wore simple ripped blue jeans that, he very proudly noticed, exemplified her figure as well as the black tank top and white short sleeved t-shirt that was over it. She stood, turning her Converse covered feet every which way as she looked for a place to buy a ticket. He noticed her loud, frustrated sigh and was prepared for her to reveal the angry girl he always knew. She suddenly stopped when her hazel eyes met his light brown ones.

Her tough exterior and his cocky one slipped away. It had been years since they saw each other but they had kept in touch. Time differences were difficult and though he was not one to hang onto a girl for a long time, he did because she was the only exception. And she knew this since she would constantly keep her tough persona up around everyone she knew but he was the only exception.

He dropped every bag he had as did she. The mere thirty yards that separated them was killing. He was not one for cheesy moments and neither was she. In fact, she hated them with the passion. So why was she there, running towards him and he ran towards her. He was the only exception. His arms grabbed her around the waist once in reach and he twirled her while keeping her close. She never let anyone hug her but he was the only exception.

Her eyes met his again as he gently put her down but not daring to put any space between them in fear of her leaving once more. His heart could not handle it again. She spoke, her voice the most amazing sound he had ever heard. He hung on every word as if his life depended on it because he wished to treasure every moment he heard her talking.

"You should be glad you don't have a black eye right now," she spoke with a smile. A smirk was not on his face but a smile.

"I knew you always wanted me, that's why you'd never hurt me," he responded in a somewhat cocky tone, the smile never once turning into a smirk. She stepped on his foot much like she did in eighth grade. He laughed as her juvenile actions, ones he would most likely be annoyed with if it were any other girl but she was the only exception. "So," he began as they each grabbed their bags and walked towards an awaiting train. "Do you want to join me for a trip, Dana?" He held up the free ticket he had received as they stopped walking and looked at each other on the platform.

Her smile had suddenly widened and she grabbed the ticket out of his hand before he could take back the offer. "A trip with Logan Reese, who would have known," she teased, egging him on. He laughed more and shrugged.

"You should only be so lucky." She punched him in the shoulder in a playful manner before entering the train first. He followed her as she picked the window seat, a seat which she learned over the years, _he _loved. He rolled his eyes at her and plopped beside the beauty that he loved. And she knew that because she loved him too.

He would have preferred a journey alone with time to think and straighten out his thoughts but he sat here on the train, a real smile on his face because she sat beside him. And he would not have it any other way because she was the only exception.

Her eyes drifted from the window to his. Their language was in use again as if it had never stopped despite not being practiced in three years. Then, he admitted to her, in words out of his mouth, that he loved her. Love was something he vowed never to fall into nor say aloud. She did the same and admitted her harbored love of which they both knew of, breaking the only promise she had to herself to never fall in love. But he was her only exception as she was his.

* * *

><p>This was a completely different style of writing then what I normally do but I am proud that this is my first FanFiction. YAY! :) haha. But thank you for whoever reads this oneshot.<p>

Obviously I was listening to "The Only Exception" by Paramore while reading this so thank that for this stroke of inspiration.

Thanks! Stay tuned for more. :)

actionslouderthanwords


End file.
